Lights Will Guide You Home
by alyssap22
Summary: What would happen if Jake's hit and run had turned out differently?
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day for a mother of two little boys, only it wasn't. Elizabeth was running around like a chicken without a head trying to get her children home, fed, and settled in for the night. She was blessed with two beautiful energetic little boys but it so hard to keep up with them after working a twelve hour shift at the hospital.

"Mom is dad coming to get us?" Cam asked with excitement.

"I'm sorry Cameron; daddy had some business to attend to tonight." Elizabeth sighed.

"He's not taking us on a daddy's weekend?"

"I'm afraid not buddy."

"_Siobhan and I made the appointment….. to get married"_

"_You are so caught up in all of this you can't even see that you're dropkicking your family."_

"To hell with you Lucky. I'm done with you….for good." Elizabeth silently thought.

She finally got the wakeup call that she had so desperately needed. How much time had she wasted pining for Lucky? So much precious time that she could have spent with her children, with her friends.

She glanced to the backseat of her car and saw her son Jake contently playing with his yellow motorcycle. Why did she want to be with Lucky anyways? She no longer felt that connection that they once shared. After she lost Jason she felt numb. She didn't want to be alone. Elizabeth wanted the whole picture for her boys, a family and a white -picket fence. Lucky had given it to her, at least for a little while. Of course she _loved_ him. They had been through so much together. He had gotten her through one of the worst times of her life, her rape.

But they weren't those people anymore; they hadn't been for quite some time. It was finally time that she realized that. If he wanted to get married, all the power to him. She didn't need him anymore.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

"The only men I need in my life are my boys", Elizabeth thought as she unlocked her door. "They're my priority."

"Jakey this isn't a good place for you to just stop. Can you pick up your toys for me baby?" she said as Jake stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Come on guys, let's start cleaning up.", she said as she led her boys up the stairs to get cleaned up for dinner.

After giving Jake a bath and helping Cam with his homework Elizabeth headed downstairs to start dinner.

"This is my big truck", Jake said as he played with his yellow monster truck.

"I know. You be careful near the stairs baby." she said while passing her son, "Cameron we're going to have macaroni for dinner if you want to come help me. Come downstairs please"

She made her way over to the table where she had left the mail only an hour before. She sifted through it finding only bills. Bills, bills, bills.

Feeling a cool breeze against her back, Elizabeth turned around to find her front door wide open. She had closed it hadn't she? She was sure of it.

"Jake? Jakey where are you?" she said frantically walking to the door.

And then she saw him. Her little boy was lying in the middle of the road. Her heart dropped in her chest as she ran as fast as her legs would take her to her bleeding son.

"Jakey! Mommy's right here! You're gonna be okay!", she cried while cradling her son in her arms. "Help! Someone please help me!"

"Mom?", Cameron yelled from the house.

"Elizabeth?" a neighbor yelled as they ran over to the scene.

"Please call 911! Please!"

How did this happen? He was right there with her only seconds before playing with his toys. Now her youngest son, her baby, was the victim of a hit and run. He was lying in the street, dying. His face was scraped and bruised and his head was bleeding profusely. Jake was limp in her arms as she held him waiting for help.

Her adrenaline kicked in and she tried to keep pressure on his wounds but the bleeding was just not stopping. What good was it to be a nurse if she couldn't even help her child? There was nothing she could do for him. Not here in the middle of the street.

"Mommy…" Jake softly croaked as the ambulances could be heard in the distance.

"I'm right here baby. Mommy's right here. You're gonna be ok. Just hold on baby. Mommy loves you"

As the ambulances arrived Jake's little eyes fluttered closed.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night.  
>Had I known how to save a life.<em>

"Please you have to help my son!" Elizabeth cried as the paramedics wheeled Jake into the emergency room.

"Lizzie!" Steven yelled as he ran to his sister's side.

"Where are they taking him? I need to be with him?" Elizabeth said with tear stained cheeks.

"You have to let them do their job."

"Please Steven. I'm asking you as your sister. I just want to be with my son!"

"The trauma team can't be distracted by parents."

"I can stay out of the way. I know how to stay out of the way."

"You know how good these people are."

"I promised him I wouldn't leave him."

"He knows you're here. He's strong Elizabeth. You have to believe that.", Steven said as he pulled his crying baby sister into his arms.

_Nothing goes as planned  
>Everything will break All that you rely on<br>And all that you could fake  
>Will leave you in the morning<br>Come find you in the day_

"If it was any other cop you would be in prison", Jason said to Michael

"You have to stop taking chances man" Dante pleaded with his brother.

Jason Mogan's phone rang at that moment and deep in his heart he could feel that something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

He looked down at his phone and his heart sank when he realized who was calling. It was _Elizabeth_. His palms started to sweat as his heart began to rapidly race.

"Elizabeth?", Jason said calmly into the phone.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!", Elizabeth cried

"For what?" Jason asked growing more worried by the second. "What happened?"

"It's Jake. He got hit." Elizabeth slurred hysterically.

"What? Elizabeth you're not making any sense"

"Jake. He got hit by a car"

In that moment everything in the world went dark to Jason Morgan.

_All this time spent in vain  
>Wasted years<br>Wasted gain  
>All is lost<br>Hope remains  
>And this war's not over<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jake. He got hit by a car"_

Jason Morgan, "stone cold", had never been more fearful for someone in his entire life. His son was hurt and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He couldn't threaten anyone, shoot someone, or hunt someone down. This wasn't in his hands, it was in God's.

He may not show it but Jacob Martin is the first thing he thinks of when he wakes up in the morning and the last think he thinks about before he falls asleep at night. Even if Jason was never to see Jake again, he'd still be the most important person in his life. Not his girlfriend Sam, not Carly, not Michael, or Sonny. Jake…just Jake. Even when he's not thinking about his son he's thinking about him. Jake is forever cemented in the back of his mind.

"How the hell did this happen? Jake was supposed to be safe." Jason thought while frantically hopping on the back of his bike.

Speeding on his motorcycle Jason anxiously made his way to the General Hospital Emergency room. It took only minutes to arrive but it felt more like hours.

"He's going to be fine. He'll be okay", he tried to convince himself. But by the panic stricken tone in Elizabeth's voice told him this was bad. This was really bad.

_How long have I been in this storm?  
>So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form<br>Water's getting harder to tread  
>With these waves crashing over my head<em>

Almost totaling his bike in the process he finally arrived at GH. A distraught Jason ran into the ER as fast as he possibly could. He needed to see his _son_. He needed to see _Elizabeth_. They were all that mattered. As long as they were okay he could breathe again.

"Jason…." Robin said as she saw her once lover now friend rush into the building.

"Robin. How's Jake? How bad is it?" a teary eyed Jason asked.

"I'm sorry Jason. He's critical."

"But he's gonna make it right? Right?"

"Patrick and I are going to do everything we can. I promise."

"Robin he's….." Jason paused.

"I know"

"Please…"

"We're prepping him for emergency surgery now. I'm gonna be right there with him Jason."

"Thank you. He has to be ok. He just has to."

"He will be. Just send him all your love. That's all that you can do right now"

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
>So why am I ten feet under and upside down<br>Barely surviving has become my purpose  
>Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface<em>

"OR three is ready for Jake. Patrick wants you to scrub in." Steve says as he practically runs to Robin.

"I'm on my way", Robin says as he hurries to help save the son of her two best friends.

"Steve….is he conscious?" Jason asks with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"No. He was unconscious when Elizabeth found him."

"Did she see the driver?", Jason asked wanting to kill whoever did this to his little boy. Whoever did this would pay. He'd make sure of it.

"She didn't even see the car."

"Where is she? I need to see her. She needs to know I'm here."

"Look Jason. Elizabeth told me that you're Jake's father and she also told me why you gave him up. I can't even imagine how hard that was for you. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to see her right now." Steve sighed "She's on emotional overload right now"

"I'm sorry Steve but I'm a part of this. He's my baby too. I need to be there for Elizabeth right now. So either you can tell me where she is or I will go find her myself." Jason fumed "She needs me."

"She's in the conference room on 5"

"Thank you."

_If I could just see you  
>Everything would be all right<br>If I'd see you  
>This darkness would turn to light<em>

Jason could see Elizabeth through the conference room window. She looked so broken, so fragile, so scared. Seeing her made this nightmare real. This was really happening. He could quite possibly loose the most important thing in his life. It hurt him more than he could imagine to see her like this. She sat there with tears streaming down her face clinging to Jake's tiny bloodstained shirt.

With his heart in his hands Jason entered the conference room, feeling at any second he was just going to break.

"Jason…." Elizabeth croaked. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No. No it isn't. It could have happened to anyone" he said softly as he wiped a few of her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"He snuck out the front door. I didn't even hear him. Why didn't I hear him?" Elizabeth said sorrowfully "He was just lying there Jason. He wasn't moving"

Jason took her face in his hands and said "Elizabeth this is not your fault. We have to believe that our son is going to be ok. We can't let him down now. We need to have faith. He's strong. He's so strong."

"He is isn't he?"

"Even before he was born he was strong. He's a fighter. Our boy is a fighter. He's gonna make it".

"How can you be so sure? You didn't see him Jason."

"Because I have faith in our son. Right now that's all we can hold onto. Just think of everything he has overcome already."

"How could I let this happen to him? I promised you I would keep him safe."

"You're a wonderful mother to him Elizabeth. He is so lucky to have you." Jason said softly as he pulled the mother of his son into his arms. "You have to be strong for him. He needs your strength."

Elizabeth quietly sobbed in Jason's warm embrace. They stood there just holding each other for what seemed like an eternity. Why was it only Jason that could give her faith that her baby would make it? He always had that effect on her. Jason gave her hope.

"I'm glad you're here", she said.

"I'm not going anywhere."

_And I will walk on water  
>And you will catch me if I fall<br>And I will get lost into your eyes  
>And I know everything will be alright<em>

"What kind of heartless bastard runs down a little kid and just keeps on driving?" Patrick asked his wife as he scrubbed him.

"Patrick you have to save him. His family needs him." Robin said "Elizabeth has done so much for us. We can't let her down."

"We won't."

_You got wires, going in  
>You got wires, coming out of your skin<br>You got tears, making tracks  
>I got tears, that are scared of the facts<em>

"Scalpel" Patrick Drake said as he went up to the operating table.

"There's so much bleeding. He won't stand a chance if we don't find the source." Robin replied

"I think it's coming from the middle cerebral artery"

"Blood pressure's dropping."

"He's coding!"

"Get the crash cart!"

"Charge to 200."

"1, 2, 3 clear!"

_You got wires, going in  
>You got wires, coming out of your skin<br>There's dry blood, on your wrist  
>Your dry blood on my fingertip<em>

"No response. He's still flat lining."

"C'mon Jake. Stay with us buddy."

"Charge to 300"

"1, 2, 3 clear!"


	3. Chapter 3

8 hours…..480 minutes….. 28,000 seconds…..

That's how long Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber have been waiting for little Jacob Martin to come out of surgery. Eight agonizing and fearful hours of not knowing. Not knowing if their son was going to be okay. Not knowing if they would ever see his beautiful smile again, hear his mesmerizing laughter. Just the thought was enough to make the parents of this little boy want to die themselves.

"Do you hate me?" Elizabeth asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"What? Why would you ask me that? I could _never_ hate you." Jason replied while shifting in his seat.

"I told you I was going to give your son a good life, a safe one." Elizabeth sighed "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

"I don't. I would never."

"This wasn't supposed to happen Jason" Elizabeth said as she stood up and started to slowly pace back and forth. "It shouldn't be like this. My baby should be home, warm in his bed right now. Not here, not like this. Do you think he's in pain?"

"No, he's not in pain."

"But what if he is? What if he's scared?"

"He knows you're here. He knows you'll be waiting for him. Just hold on to that." Jason said "Have you called Lucky?"

"I tried. I've called him over 20 times. He must have turned his phone off. Or maybe he's just ignoring me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Lucky's getting married tonight."

"To Siobhan?"

"Her visa expired. He's just doing what he can to keep her in the country." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"Are you ok? I mean about Lucky?" Jason asked. A part of him hoped that she was finally over Lucky. He never did think Lucky was good enough for her. She deserved better.

"I'm fine. I could honestly care less. It's his life, he can do what he pleases with it. I can't keep torturing myself over him. I'm just done. I'm focusing on my kids."

"I'm sorry. I know you must be hurt."

"I'll be fine. As long as Jake is ok I'll be fine", Elizabeth said as she sat back down. "We should have heard something by now."

"But that's a good sign right? It means their taking their time with his injuries." Jason said as he sat next to her and took her hand in his. "Have faith Elizabeth. You are not going to lose him. Do you hear me?"

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"I'm always here for you. You know that don't you?"

"I know. That's the one thing that hasn't changed after all these years."

"And it never will", Jason replied "I'll go see if I can get us an update."

"Jason wait….." Elizabeth said while keeping a firm grasp on his hand. "My son…._our_ son, he almost died tonight. For all we know he still could."

"Elizabeth", Jason spoke softly.'

"When our son comes out of surgery he's gonna need his dad."

"I can send someone to find Lucky if you want."

"Jason you're not hearing me….I want you to be a part of his life. That is if you still want to."

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

"You're going through a lot right now. This isn't the time to be making decisions."

A frustrated Elizabeth slightly raised her voice and said "Don't you get it Jason? He's in their fighting for his life. What do you have? A few fond memories of your son? Glances stolen from a distance? I have more _I love you's_ than I can count. You don't have any of that and you should."

"I gave him up for a reason. With what I do I shouldn't be anywhere near a child. You know that."

"Look where we are Jason. Just take a minute and look around. We're in a hospital wondering if we'll ever see our son alive again!"

"Elizabeth think about what you're saying. Jake has already been kidnapped….twice. Just think of everything that has happened to Michael, Morgan, and Kristina. Do you really want that for your son?"

"All I want for Jake is for him to be happy."

"He is, he will be."

"The business didn't do this Jason. I did. How's that for irony?"

"Irony?"

"We always thought the danger would come from you, from the mob. But it came from me."

"You didn't do this Elizabeth. Whoever was driving that car is responsible. Not you. Don't blame yourself for this."

"That isn't my point Jason. There are accidents every day. They are terrible and tragic. And by some twisted turn of fate our son was caught in the middle of one tonight. It's not right and it shouldn't have happened. For all I know I could die tomorrow in a car accident. You just don't know what's going to happen in this world. None of us knows how long we have. All I'm saying is that I won't keep you from Jake anymore." Elizabeth said with eyes welling up in tears. "You deserve to be a part of his life. And he deserves to know who his father is."

"What about Lucky? He's Jake's dad"

"He has a funny way of showing it don't you think? He's never with the boys. They are either with me or my Gram. They always ask for him and I don't know what to tell them anymore. I've been doing this alone, I have for a while. You are Jake's father and honestly you have done more for my boys than Lucky ever has."

"Do you realize what you are saying Elizabeth? Because if we do this there is no taking it back."

"I know Jason. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it."

_We're too far out we're in too deep  
>And we've got miles to go before we can sleep<br>I said, we've been walking a thin line  
>You've got one hand on the devil baby and one hand in mine<br>But don't let go no it's not too late you know_

Before Jason could respond the anxious parents were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Steven walked in with tired eyes and said "Jake's out of surgery."

"Is he ok?" Elizabeth asked with hope swelling in her heart.

"He's stable."

Jason released a sigh of relief "But he's going to be okay right?"

"There was a lot of damage. They lost him for a few minutes. We're just going to have to wait it out and see."

"When can we see him? I have to see him.", Elizabeth pleaded

"He's being moved to ICU now."

"The ICU? I thought he was stable." Elizabeth asked with concern growing in the pit of her stomach.

"For now we just need to watch him. He's not out of the woods yet."

In that moment Patrick and Robin entered the conference room.

"He's in ICU2 Elizabeth. You can go see him if you want." Patrick said.

Elizabeth quickly went over to hug her friend, the man who gave her son a second chance. "Thank you Patrick. Thank you so so much."

"He was determined to come back to you."

"Thank you." Jason said to Patrick.

Elizabeth started out of the room towards the intensive care units. She quickly stopped in her tracks when she realized that Jason was not following.

"Jason? Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Maybe you should have some time, just you and Jake."

"I want you to come."

_It's always have and never hold  
>You've begun to feel like home<br>What's mine is yours to leave or take  
>What's mine is yours to make your own<em>


	4. Chapter 4

If felt as if it was taking hours to arrive at Jake's hospital room. It was if they were moving in slow motion, with no sense of the world around them. In just a few moments they were going to see their son, see for themselves that he was alive.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks has she reached ICU room 2. "I don't know if I can see him like this Jason."

"You have to. He needs you in there with him. You have to be strong for him." Jason replied as he reached for the doorknob. He took her hand in his and slowly opened the door.

There he was, helplessly lying in that cold hospital bed clinging to life. His head was bandaged and his little body was covered with scrapes and bruises.

"Jake" Elizabeth whispered as she released Jason's hand and moved closer to her son "Mommy's right here baby."

Still standing by the door Jason watched. He watched with an aching heart as the fear stricken mother of his child clung to her baby boy's tiny little hand.

"I'm so sorry baby. Mommy should have been paying more attention to you." Elizabeth sighed while a single tear rolled down her face. "You were so brave tonight Jakey. I'm so proud of you."

Jason put one foot in front of the other and made his way over to this heart breaking scene. As he reached Elizabeth he put one hand on her shoulder for comfort, just as she had done for him all those years ago.

"Your father is here too Jake, and he loves you so very much." She said as she was turning to look at Jason.

"I'm right here buddy, and I'm not going anywhere." Jason replied in a whisper.

"We're here waiting for you Jakey. You just have to fight and come back to us. Please baby, we love you" Elizabeth cried.

_How long will this take?  
>How much can I go through?<br>My heart, my soul aches  
>I don't know what to do<br>I bend, but don't break  
>Somehow I'll get through<br>'Cause I have you_

Hours had passed and there had still been no change in Jake's condition. He was critical, but he was holding on for dear life.

"How long will it to take for him to wake up?" Jason asked

"I don't know. It depends on how bad his injuries were." Elizabeth replied

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest. You've been here all night."

"I'm not leaving him" She said as she pulled a chair next to Jake's bed. "I promised him I wouldn't leave him."

"I know but you need some rest. I'll call you if anything changes."

"No Jason. I'm not leaving."

"Neither am I" Jason replied. "We'll get through this Elizabeth. We'll get through it together."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have faith in our son, and in you." Jason said truthfully

"I wish I had your confidence. It's just so hard to see him like this."

"I know. It's hard for me too."

"Do you wanna sit?" Elizabeth asked. "We can get another chair in here."

"No I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked as Jason's cell phone began to ring.

"I should take this." He said slowly walking out of the room.

"Jason where are you?" Sam asked through the phone.

"I'm at the hospital. Jake was hit by a car." Jason said

In that moment Sam felt as if she was going to through up. She had been driving down Elizabeth's street, slightly drunk from a night undercover at Vaughn's, when she thought she hit a trashcan or a pot hole. But it wasn't either of those things. It was Jake, and she had kept on driving. She had been drinking, and she had hit Jason's son.

"Oh my God", she said

"He's out of surgery. Now we just have to wait and hope for the best."

"He'll be ok Jason. He has to be." Sam replied.

"If Jason finds out I'll lose him" Sam thought to herself. "This can't be happening. I can't lose Jason."

"Can you come down to the hospital?" Jason asked

Although she was standing in the penthouse she said "Umm…I'm in Manhattan undercover. I'll get back as soon as I can. It might take me a couple of hours though."

"Hurry" Jason said. "I need you here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Jase." Sam said and then hung up the phone.

What was she going to do? Come clean? She couldn't do that. There were a lot of cars on the road tonight. What if she didn't hit him? Maybe it was a pothole.

Running out to her car Sam's fears were confirmed. The hood of the car was stained with blood, Jake's blood.

"No. No. No." Sam thought as she got inside of the car.

She put the keys in the ignition and drove. She drove for miles and miles until she was well outside of Port Charles. She found a 24 hour car wash and went through it more than five times. Fortunately it was dark outside so the worker did not notice the bloodstained hood. She got out of the car and took a look at it. It looked as good as new. There was not even a trace of blood left. She couldn't be charged if there was no evidence. And best of all, Jason would never have to know.

_Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave_

"Hey" Jason said as he quietly came back into the hospital room.

"Hi" Elizabeth said softly "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, that was just Sam."

"Oh."

"She's going to come down to the hospital. I hope that's ok."

"Of course Jason."

"Any changes?"

"No, not yet."

"Anything from Lucky?"

"Lulu texted me and said that they went to Las Vegas instead of the courthouse to get married. She can't get in touch with him either."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm not alone" she said looking up at him. "Have you thought anymore about what I said?"

"Elizabeth…."

"Jason I meant what I said. You deserve to be a part of his life. I just wish I had realized that sooner."

"We were just trying to do what was best for him. I gave him up to protect him."

"Does he look protected right now?" Elizabeth said "Take a long look at our little boy. For all we know he would have been safer growing up as your son."

"I've made enemies."

"Do you not want to?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean be a part of his life?"

"Of course I do." He said scooting down to her level and grasping her hand. "I want that more than anything. I always have."

"Then say yes Jason. He should have died Jason. He had a massive amount of head trauma. But he's still here. He's still hanging on. You've been given a second chance. Take it."

"But how would it work? Would I be his dad? An uncle? A friend? What about Lucky? What would he think?"

"Lucky really doesn't have a say in any of this." Elizabeth sighed. "Did you know he was supposed to take the boys tonight? But he couldn't because he decided a green card marriage was more important than his sons. He's always doing that. He puts everyone else first but not the boys. I can't raise my kids like that anymore. My heart breaks when they ask about him because he's never around."

"But he has custody. He'd fight you."

"He never actually adopted them, Cameron or Jake. We just never got around to doing it. I'm not saying he can't see the boys. I'm just saying if you want to claim Jake…you can. You can be his dad Jason."

"What about the kids? They'll be so confused."

"I'll try to explain it to them in a way they'll understand. I'll make sure that they know Lucky will always love them, but you are Jake's dad."

"Are you sure Elizabeth? Because I can't lose him again, it hurt too much."

"I'm sure Jason. All we can do for our children is love them, and I know you love Jake. I never doubted that. I was just afraid. I was so afraid that something would happen to him because of what you do."

"It still could. The danger is still there."

"What makes you so sure he'll be anymore safe if we keep things as is?"

"I don't know."

"Can you give me an answer Jason? Yes or no? I want to know what to tell him when he wakes up.", Elizabeth pleaded.

"Yes", Jason said without any hesitation left in his voice.

_And if I had to crawl  
>Well, you'd crawl too<br>I stumble and I fall  
>Carry me through<br>The wonder of it all is you  
>See me through <em>


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that it has literally taken me months to update this story. I can't believe I let it go on like that. School just got so hectic but on the bright side I successfully made it through my first year of nursing school. I also want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It was so nice that you guys took the time to tell me what you thought, so thanks everyone!

I know a lot of you were very upset that Jason asked Sam to come to the hospital, believe me I didn't want to have to write that. I just thought it would be more realistic to where they were as a couple at this point in the show. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I promise I will update much more frequently; I already have the next few chapters outlined. ~Alyssa

"Can you give me an answer Jason? Yes or no? I want to know what to tell him when he wakes up.", Elizabeth pleaded.

"Yes", Jason said without any hesitation left in his voice.  
><em><br>And if I had to crawl  
>Well, you'd crawl too<br>I stumble and I fall  
>Carry me through<br>The wonder of it all is you  
>See me through<em>

~*~ 

Yes. One word, three letters. That's all it took to change Jason Morgan's life forever. After everything that had happened that night he no longer could see any reason to continue standing on the sidelines of his only child's life. Elizabeth was right, life changes in an instant. Nobody can predict what is going to happen tomorrow or the next day. All you have is right now, and right now all he wanted was to be with his son.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you." Elizabeth said. "I just don't see how it's fair anymore that I get to be a part of his life and you don't."

"You're not pressuring me. Believe me I have wanted this since the day I found out Jake was mine." Jason replied softly.

"So are we really doing this?" Elizabeth asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Jason said as he took her hand in his.

The two parents silently stood there, hand in hand, watching their son's little chest slowly move up and down. This was a new beginning for not only Jake, but also for Jason.

"I swear to you Elizabeth, I will keep our son safe."

"I know you will."

"We have a lot to figure out, don't we?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we do, but it's not important right now. Let's just concentrate on Jake and figure the rest out later. Ok?"

"Ok, that sounds good."

While slowly releasing Jason's hand Elizabeth said, "Do you mind sitting with him for a few minutes? I just want to call my grams and see how Cam is doing. He was so scared for his brother. "

"Absolutely."

"Ok, I just don't want him to be alone."

"Go check on Cam, I'll watch our boy." Jason said as Elizabeth stepped out into the hallway.

_I know you have a little life in you yet__  
><em>_I know you have a lot of strength left_

_I know you have a little life in you yet_

_I know you have a lot of strength left_

This all felt like a dream. Ever since the day he had found out that Elizabeth was pregnant, he had dreamed about being a father. Now it was actually going to happen. He was going to step up and claim his son. It was one of the most exhilarating feelings in the world for Jason, but also one of the scariest.

Jason slowly moved closer to Jake and took a seat at his bedside. It was so heartbreaking to look down at his little boy and see him so hurt, so small. In that moment Jason vowed that he would never let anyone hurt his son again, not if he could help it.

"Hi Jake." He said as he took the little boy's hand. "I'm Jason. I don't know if you remember me but we played with your motorcycles a few months ago when Cam was hurt."

Tears started to cloud Jason's vision as he began to say, "I'm your father Jake and I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you from this. You shouldn't be here right now, not like this. You should be at home with your brother, warm in your bed. I know you must me so scared and confused right now, but I'm right here. Daddy's right here, and I'm never going to leave you again. I promise you."

In that moment Jason broke down sobbing. This was not the norm for Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos' enforcer. He doesn't cry, and he doesn't show emotion. That's why Spinelli calls him "Stone Cold." This was different. Jake brought out the best in Jason, and now he was here fighting for his life. At 3 and a half years old Jake's life had barely started, yet he had been through so much. This wasn't right; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Jason was going to find out who did this to his little boy, and he wasn't going to rest until they were put to justice.

"I love you Jake. I always have. Please hold on for us, for your mommy and your brother…and for me. We all love you so much. Come back to us baby. Please." Jason said in between tears as he put his forehead down to Jake's little hand.

In an instance, a miracle happened. Jake's little hand began to slowly move underneath Jason's. Not realizing what was happening Jason slowly looked up and saw Jake's eyes, his eyes, looking back at him.

"Mommy…." Jake was barely able to croak out.

Jason's heart swelled. "Mommy's right outside, I'll go get her."

As Jason released Jason's and began to get up from his chair Jake's eyes began to well with tears. "Pwease don't leave me." Jake softly cried "I's scared."

"Ok, I won't leave you." Jason said and reaffirmed it by taking Jake's hand. "I won't go anywhere, I promise. Your mommy will be back any second ok? She'll be right back."

Elizabeth opened the door and could not believe what she was seeing. "Jakey…" she croaked as she ran over to his bed.

"Momma."

Kissing he little boy's forehead she said, "Are you alright baby? I'm so so sorry. Mommy's so sorry."

"It hurts momma."

"Oh baby. I wish I could take the pain for you." Elizabeth cried as she held her son.

"I'm gonna go get a doctor." Jason said as he walked out into the hallway with a heavy heart. His little boy was ok, he was going to be ok.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Minutes later Jason raced back into the room with Patrick and Robin in tow.

"He's awake and talking", Elizabeth said

Patrick walked over to Jake and said, "Hey Jake. Do you mind if I take a look in your eyes?"

"Ok.", Jake quietly responded.

"Pupils are responsive." Patrick said. "Do you know who you are sweetie?"

"I'm Jake."

"And who is this?" Patrick said pointing to Elizabeth.

"Momma."

"Good very good Jake."

"And thats motorcycle man." Jake said looking at Jason.

"Yes baby, this is Jason." Elizabeth said.

"Hi Jake." Jason said proudly.

"Hi.", little Jake responded.

"It looks like he's going to be ok. It's still gonna be a long haul to recovery but he's doing really well. Much better than I anticipated." Patrick stated.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked with so much hope in her voice.

"Sure looks that way." Robin said. "He's extremely lucky."

"It hwurts mommy." Jake said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby. " Elizabeth cooed as she looked at her friends.

"We'll get him something for the pain", Robin said recognizing the worry in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Auntie Robin is gonna get you some medicine ok baby? It's gonna make you feel much better." Elizabeth said to her youngest son.

"Ok momma." Jake replied.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a bit." Patrick said as he walked out of the room with his wife.

"I'm so proud of you baby. You were so brave." Elizabeth cooed to her son.

"I's brave?" Jake asked.

"Yes you were so brave baby."

"Is daddy here momma?" Jake asked with hope in his voice. "We supposed to have boy's night."

"Oh baby he isn't, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said while cursing Lucky in her mind.

This made Jason's heart break into a million little pieces. Lucky was supposed to be there for Jake, that was part of the reason he gave him up. So Jake would be safe and have a loving father. But here they were, Jake was not safe and his so called father was nowhere to be found.

"Dadda no love me no mores." Jake stated.

Looking at Jason Elizabeth said, "Jakey your father loves you so much, more than anything in this world."

"Why he no here then? Jake sick."

"Sweetie it's very complicated, but I promise I'll explain it to you. Right now you need to rest, ok baby?"

"Okay mommy." Jake said as he turned to face Jason.

"Wills you still be here when I's wake up?" Jake asked Jason

"I'll be here Jake. I'm not going anywhere, not ever again." Jason said and smiled at his son.

_When you can't seem to find your way home_

_And when life gets too hard_

_To face on your own_

_I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown_

_I will walk with you_

_So you're never alone_


	6. Chapter 6

Samantha McCall felt pretty proud of herself as she walked into General Hospital. She hadn't meant to run over little Jacob Martin, but maybe this would work out in her favor. If Jake was out of the picture Jason may be open to trying to have a baby, and his connection with Elizabeth would finally be severed. That was a plus.

"Sam?" Jason asked as he made his way into the hospital lobby.

"Jason!" she screeched and threw herself into his arms. "How's Jake?"

"He's hanging in there; he just woke up a little while ago."

"Oh Jason that's wonderful!" Sam said but in the back of her mind she was thinking _"Damn it!"_

"Does he remember what happened? Does he know who hit him?"

"No, he doesn't remember." Jason said with anger in his voice. "But I'll find whoever did this. They'll pay for this."

This comment made Sam a little nervous but she was also extremely confident. There is no way anyone would ever find out it was really her. It was so dark out and any security cameras around probably wouldn't have been able to get a picture. Plus she washed all of the evidence away. She was safe, perfectly safe.

"Where were you headed?" she asked.

"I was just going to get Elizabeth some coffee." Jason said.

Of course, Saint Elizabeth needed some coffee. Couldn't she get it herself? She has legs doesn't she?

"Ok, I'll come with you."

"Sam I think you should go home for right now. There's a lot going on here and I need to give all my attention to Jake and Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Come on Jason, she's a grown woman. She can take care of herself."

"Sam she's the mother of my child. I care about her, and she's gonna need help with Jake."

"That's not your job Jason. Lucky can help her with him. I think you should come home with me. You look really tired. I could give you a massage." She said winking.

"Seriously Sam? My son was hit by a car. I need to be here."

"But he's not your son, at least not on paper. What will Lucky think of you hanging around here?"

"He is my son!" Jason said in a slightly raised voice.

Appalled by how Sam was acting he pulled her into the nearest conference room.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"I just don't think you should be spending time here. I mean you are only gonna be hurt Jason, when you have to leave him again. Plus it's not good to be around Elizabeth, she tries to seduce every man that comes her way. We all know you have fallen into that trap before. Isn't that why that mistake was born in the first place?"

"Never talk about Elizabeth that way again, do you hear me? And my son was not a mistake. He's a blessing." Jason said as his anger grew and grew.

"Defensive much? I was just stating that facts." Sam said.

"I can't believe you're acting this way. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Jason, I think you should just come home where you belong."

"I belong with my son."

"Elizabeth took that choice from you a long time ago. If you want to be a father we could try again. Kelly Lee told me about a procedure….."

"I don't want another child Sam!" Jason interrupted. "I just want Jake. I'm gonna claim him Sam."

"Really? Oh this is great! We can raise him together."

"Oh my God, are you high or something?" he asked. Truthfully she was still a little buzzed.

"No Jason! Elizabeth is obviously an unfit mother if she allowed her son to get hit by a car."

"This was not her fault. It could have happened to anybody. I can't believe you would even suggest that."

"Well it's the truth; she obviously can't handle being a mother."

"You need to stop. Now!" Jason yelled. Is this really who Sam was? This vindictive and wicked person? Had he really not seen this side of her until now? "You need to go."

"I'm not going without you Jason. We can finally be a family when you claim your son."

Almost reaching his boiling point Jason said "I don't think I want you anywhere near my son. You did after all watch him get kidnapped and even hired armed men to threaten him."

"I thought we were over that." Sam stated.

"I thought we were too. Somehow I thought you changed. I guess not." Jason said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To be with my family."

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
>I should've started running<br>A long, long time ago.  
>And I never thought I'd doubt you,<br>I'm better off without you  
>More than you, more than you know.<em>

"Hey" Jason said as he walked back into Jake's hospital room.

"Hi." Elizabeth said as she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Here", he said handing her the coffee. "Cream and sugar, is that still how you take it?"

"Thanks for remembering" she said as she took a small sip.

"How's he doing?"

"He just fell asleep."

"That's good, he needs to rest." Jason said "Have you heard from Lucky yet?"

"No, not a word. Nikolas offered to fly to Las Vegas and find him but I told him not to bother."

"Oh." Jason said a little confused.

"I'm not gonna put my children through his constant disappearing act anymore. They deserve better, and so do I."

"If you don't mind me asking…..are you over Lucky? I know you were hoping to get back together." Jason asked with a little jealously in his tone.

"I am most definitely over him. I guess I was just meant to be a single mom."

"No you're not. I know you'll find someone someday. He'll be the luckiest guy in the world." Jason said while thinking _"I just wish it was me."_

"Thanks Jason, that's sweet." Elizabeth said and smiled.

"So…" Jason said awkwardly.

"So I guess we should make a plan, right?"

"Yeah that would probably be best. Where do we start?"

"Ummm, I guess we could start with his birth certificate. All I'll have to do is add your name as the father. I left it blank when he was born."

"You….you did?"

"Yeah, it just didn't feel right to put Lucky down."

"Then what? What's next?" Jason asked.

"I really don't know much about the legal mumbo jumbo, I guess we can contact Diane or Alexis for that. I know we'll have to figure out some kind of schedule, like when I'll have him and when he'll stay with you."

"He can stay with me?" Jason asked surprised.

"Well yeah, he doesn't have to if you don't want though."

"No I want, believe me I want him to. It's just….."

"Just what?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason swallowed and said "Its Sam."

"I thought you guys were doing good?" Elizabeth asked. Now she was the one with the jealously in her voice.

"We were I guess. I'm just not so sure anymore."

"Oh."

"In all honesty, I just feel like maybe she shouldn't be around him. I mean after all she's done."

"I just assumed you forgave her when you got back together." Elizabeth said bitterly. Only a few months after Jason had left her in the courthouse he had reconciled with Sam. It doesn't matter how much time had passed, that still stung.

"I thought I did. I'm just not sure anymore. I mean this is real, I'm claiming him….I'm gonna be a dad. Ever since he was born it was basically just a dream, but it's a reality now. I don't know if I trust her with him. Is that crazy?"

"No it's not crazy, I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"I never understood how you could get back together with her. I mean after everything she did to our baby. It just seems kind of unforgivable to me. I know people can change but she endangered our son. It's just not something I can get over."

"But if I'm claiming him….are you worried about her?"

"I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not, but I know you won't let her hurt Jake again. You won't right?

"No, absolutely not." Jason said. It pained him that she even had to ask him that question.

"And we still have Lucky to figure out. I doubt he will fight us though; he hasn't really been interested in being a father lately. Plus he doesn't have custody of either of the boys so that should help you."

"We also have to tell Jake." Jason added.

"Tells me what momma?" Jake croaked as he awakened from his sleep.

"Oh baby did we wake you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No mommy, I's not tired no mores." Jake said. "What's you wanna tell me?"

"I guess it's now or never." Elizabeth said as she turned towards Jason. She gestured for him to come closer to the bed. "Sweetie you remember Jason don't you?"

"We played motorcycles."

"Yes baby you did. Well Jason is a very special man."

"He is? Is he a superhero?"

"Not exactly baby, but he loves you very much."

"You wove me?" Jake asked Jason.

"Yes I do. I love you so much."

"But I's don't know you."

"Jason has known you for a very long time sweetie. He just had to stay away." Elizabeth said to Jake. She was trying her hardest to put this in terms her little boy might understand.

"Why's?" Jake asked.

"Well Jason has a few mean friends. He stayed away so they wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh's, I guess that makes swense." Jake said.

"Baby do you know how Cam's real daddy is up in heaven watching over him?" Elizabeth cooed.

"Yez."

"Well Jason is kind of like that. He has been watching over you since you were a baby." Elizabeth sighed. "Jakey…..Jason is your real daddy."

_I'm coming home_

_To breathe again,_

_To start again_

_I'm coming home_

_From all the places_

_I have been_

_With nothing_

_But a voice within_

_That calls me…_

_Calls me home_


End file.
